


When A Rose Blooms In Winter

by FireGiant



Series: Rosemary Dimitrescu [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, I just gave the other two daughters names it's probably not canon, Lady Dimitrescu is a serial adopter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGiant/pseuds/FireGiant
Summary: Daniela and her sisters are woken up by wailing, when they go to investigate they find that a new member of their family has been added.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu & Daughters
Series: Rosemary Dimitrescu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140995
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	When A Rose Blooms In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I found the other two daughters' names from a meme compilation video on tumblr and just decided to go with it.

Daniela turned over in her bed with a loud groan, it was almost loud enough to mask the wailing that was going on from downstairs. But not quite. She picked up her pillow and shoved her head under it hoping it would block out that annoying sound but it was almost like whatever was making that noise knew what she was doing and began to screech even louder. Finally after what felt like hours Daniela ripped the pillow off of her head and threw it across the room with a huff. 

Daniela gritted her teeth together when the wailing ceased to cease. She shot up in her bed and shoved her blankets off of her body. For a moment she was surrounded by cold air and part of her missed the warm embrace of her blankets but she was far too annoyed and sleep-deprived for that. Whoever this was had woken her up at an ungodly hour of the night and they were going to pay for it. Dearly if she had her way. 

It was probably Eliane who was causing all of that racket. Eliane liked to work at night, and unfortunately for the rest of them, she liked to draw out their deaths. Not that Daniela could really blame her, she too liked to play with her food, but she never did it when everyone else was trying to _sleep_! Daniela stormed over to her door ready to march herself down to the cellars and give Eliane a piece of her mind. But when she opened the door she stopped. 

Both Eliane and Damara are standing outside of their rooms rubbing their eyes with rather sour expressions on their faces, apparently about to do the same thing that Daniela was about to do. Damara looked up, her brown hair messy and tangled, with a bit of surprise on her face.

“Daniela, what are you doing here?” Damara asked as she yawned Daniela only just barely understood her. “I thought you were in the dungeon.” 

“I was sleeping, or _trying_ to.” Daniela said, crossing her arms. “I thought it was Eliane who was down in the cellar since she’s the one who always wakes us up.” Daniela said. 

“Hey!” Eliane said snapping her neck around to glare at her sister. Daniela glared right back at her pursing her lips. Damara tensed like she was about to jump in and split them apart as if they were going to start fighting at any moment. “It’s not as often as you say it is.” Eliane argued back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It is too, you always wake me up!” Daniela complained pointing an accusing finger at her sister. 

“You’re just a light sleeper, that’s not _my_ fault.” Eliane argued back.

“I think you can survive without a midnight snack.” Daniela grumbled. “In fact, I think that you could go without one for a while.” Daniela said with a smirk. Her smirk turned into a grin when Eliane's face twisted into anger. 

“You little- you take that back!” Eliane said lunging at her sister. Daniela flinched away, turning so that her back was facing her sister and her arms were wrapped around her head. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for her sister's claws to dig into her skin. It was just an instinctual thing that she did, she knew that her sister would never get to her since Damara always broke up the fights. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes Damara was standing between her and an irate Eliane.

“Damara move!” Eliane growled but Damara stood her ground and crossed her arms. Eliane grumbled and turned away from her two other sisters. She looked at Daniela from a small space under Damara's arm and stuck her tongue out at her. Daniela did the same thing back to which Eliane scowled at her. 

“That's enough.” Damara said she was starting to sound like Mother, Daniela thought to herself. But she kept it to herself, if she were to say it out loud she might have two angry sisters on her ass rather than just one. She liked to push buttons but not far enough that she got hurt. “I hate being the little sister, I’m always breaking up your fights.” She grumbled as she turned away now that the situation had been more or less handled. “You guys are both older than me, and _I’m_ the one acting like an adult here?” She asked.

Daniela rolled her eyes once Damara’s back was turned and was making her way down the hall to investigate the noise. Then Daniela noticed that the wailing had stopped. In the midst of their little argument, they hadn’t noticed the noise had simply stopped. 

“The wailing stopped.” Eliane then pointed out.

“No shit Sherlock!” Daniela grumbled. 

“Would you two just stop for ten minutes?” Damara asked whipping around and giving both of her sisters a death glare. They both fell silent after that, opting to get up and follow Damara. 

All three exited their hallways and descended the stairs listening to the sound that might give them any clue of what might have happened while they were distracted. At first there was nothing, and Daniela was beginning to think that perhaps Mother had just brought home another victim for later. But then they heard mumbling. The sound of a voice being muffled by walls. 

It was clearly Mother speaking to someone. Her voice was soothing and now Daniela was more curious than ever.

They followed the sound until they came into a small room, the door was ajar just enough that they would peek into the room. There they saw their mother sitting in a chair by a roaring fireplace with a bundle cradled in her arms. The dim golden and orange light bounced off of Mother and sent dark shadows across the room, like roaming demons. She was talking to the bundle, and she was cooing at it, much like the way she would when she first brought Daniela’s two other sisters home. She had been young at the time and didn’t understand what was going on. 

All three turned around and began slowly to walk away from the door trying to be as quiet as possible as to not disturb their mother seeing as she was busy. But they all stopped when they heard her voice. It was louder, still a whisper, but it was clear that she was aware of their presents. “Girls?” She asked. 

Daniela felt herself freeze and the blood in her veins turned to ice. Slowly they turned back around to face the door and walked into the room. The door creaked and groaned as they pushed it over as little as possible and slipped into the room. 

“What are you doing awake?” She asked softly. Daniela opened her mouth but Damara beat her to it. 

“We heard the wailing, Mother.” She said. It was probably a good thing that Damara beat her to it, Daniela was sure to say something passive-aggressive. They all stood in front of Mother with their hands clasped in front of their bodies like they were convicts on a lineup. 

Mother sighed looking down at the bundle. “I wondered if you would.” She said. She had a soft look in her eyes when she looked back down at the bundle in her arms. It was the kind of look that she only gave to Daniela and her sister. Daniela couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy, which was stupid, why would she be jealous over a bundle of rags? “Come, sit by me.” Mother said gently patting the seat space next to her. 

They all stepped forward and gathered around their mother. Daniela and Eliane almost have a fight over who got to sit next to Mother, but after getting a hard look from Damara that said to them ‘for the love of _god_ don’t ruin the moment’ Daniela begrudgingly let Eliane have the seat and sat on the floor at Mother’s feet instead. 

Damara stood behind the chair leaning over Mother’s broad shoulder. Mother tilted the bundle of cloth in her arms allowing for Eliane and Damara to see what she was holding. There was a series of soft cooing. Daniela looked up. 

“What is it?” Daniela asked getting up now that her other two sister’s reactions had piqued her interest. “Is it edible?” She asked before getting a glance at what was in Mother’s arm. The look that her question elicited from all three women told her that the answer was a definite _NO_. Daniela leaned in once she was standing next to one of the chair’s arms. Mother tilted her hold so that Daniela could see what she was holding, glancing at Daniela probably to make sure that she didn’t eat it. Whatever it was. 

She looked at the tiny little human creature in Mother’s arms. It’s face was red and streaked with tears that had since dried. 

“Who is that?” Daniela asked. Mother chuckled.

“This is Rosemary, she’s your new sister.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I saw this ( https://www.deviantart.com/petrichorcrown/art/You-Are-My-Sunshine-868385919 ) image on Deviantart.


End file.
